Sometimes A Curse, Sometimes A Blessing
by Anime Girl23
Summary: A curse and a blessing. They're two complete opposites. Now, Alex's curse is about to bring on a blessing for both he and George. SLASH GeorgeAlex! Don't like, don't read! Seriously!


Hi, again. Okay, so basically, I'm not expecting a ton of reviews (though I'd like what _positive_ ones you could give me) since there aren't too many GeorgeAlex fans on this site. I'm really only continuing to post these for those select few, because this site is severly lacking in the pairing.

**_IMPORTANT WARNING: THIS IS A SLASH STORY BETWEEN GEORGE AND ALEX! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE PAIRING, PRESS THE BACK BUTTON NOW!_**

**_NOTE:_** Okay, so this is a response to three prompts that I formed into one. For those that don't understand this, that means some characters may be OOC in parts. I _really_ don't want a review telling me that or that you don't like the pairing. The summary clearly says it's slash and I'm saying here that characters may be OOC, so if I see any kind of flame I'll be very annoyed since I just used my time to type this for all of you. I'm sorry if this sounds rude, but I'm tired both physically and mentally. I haven't gotten many, but the few reviews I have had complaining about my characters being OOC or them not liking slash has bugged me.

Fun Note: I hadn't meant for it to be this when I started, but I guess this can be seen as a prequel to _Winter Morning._

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own it.

Sometimes A Curse, Sometimes A Blessing  
One-shot

_**Seattle**_

Another long shift at Seattle Grace had ended and now as Alex sat hunched over his beer, his mind raced at a mile a minute. _Why now? Why the hell did it have to happen now? To her?_

His mother had called him an hour before his shift ended, her sobs echoing through Alex's head. It had taken him a good twenty minutes before he could get her to say a real sentence, but once she had, he could do nothing but wish he had never picked up the phone.

_"I have cancer. Baby, I have cancer."_

That was all she had said before breaking into sobs again and the phone had slipped from Alex's grasp. His mother had cancer. The woman who had lived through eighteen years of beatings from a drug addicted husband was losing her life to cancer. He could remember when Meredith found out her mother may have had liver cancer herself.

_"Well, liver cancer's fast. Painful, but it's fast and they give you morphine."_

Now, sitting at the bar and on his fifth beer, Alex had no idea how he'd been able to say those words so easily. Then, he hadn't even considered his mother ever getting sick. It hadn't been an option then. Since his father had left, his mother's health had been fine.

"Whiskey shot, Joe," Alex mumbled.

"I think you've had enough, man," Joe said, looking at Alex worriedly. Alex had come in in bad moods before, but this time, it was like Alex was trying to drink himself into oblivion.

"I ain't driving," Alex slurred.

"Regardless." Joe sighed. "Look, Walter is in the back. Do you want me to have him drive you home?"

Alex exhaled, exasperated. "Whatever."

Joe nodded, calling for his boyfriend as he cleared away Alex's empty bottle.

"Yeah?" Walter asked, walking into the bar.

Joe jerked his head towards Alex who was beginning to slump in his seat. He held up his keys. "Would you mind?"

Walter shook his head. "No problem." He took the keys, kissing Joe on the cheek quickly. "Lives over by Kensington, right?"

"Apartment 34," Joe added. He'd had to take Alex home the few times the weather was too bad for the other man to walk.

Walter nodded, wrapping an arm around Alex's waist. "Be back soon." He turned to Alex, gently saying, "Let's go." He lifted the other man to his feet, slowly walking him out the door and into his pickup.

Alex sunk down in the seat, already feeling nauseous as Walter slammed the door behind him and turned on the ignition.

Walter drove, trying to stay as quiet as he could. He kept one eye on Alex, watching as the younger man struggled to stay conscious. Thankfully, Alex's apartment building wasn't too far from the hospital, so the drive wasn't long. Pulling up in front of the brick building, he turned off the car.

Alex let Walter pull him from the car as he leant heavily on the other man. They struggled up towards his apartment on the third floor, Alex occasionally finding himself on the floor dry heaving. When they finally reached apartment 34, Alex fumbled with the lock, finally able to open the door with Walter's help. Once in, he weakly pointed towards his bedroom, instantly falling onto his bed the second he was close enough.

Walter shook his head lightly, pulling off Alex's shoes as he lifted his sock clad feet onto the bed. He set the small trashcan beside the bed and checked to make sure the phone was nearby before lifting the covers over Alex. "Good luck tomorrow, man," he whispered before walking out.

Now alone, Alex turned onto his side, moaning as his body erupted into dry heaves again.

---

Three days later, Alex had fallen into a routine: Wake up, go to the hospital, go to Joe's, go home, and then repeat it all again. He had noticed the few worried glances Bailey and Meredith had sent him, the even less often ones from Izzie—she was still pissed about Olivia—and he could swear he caught a couple coming from O'Malley.

Exiting the elevator after a three hour heart surgery with Burke, Alex wanted nothing more than to fall back onto a bed and sleep. That particular morning, he'd found himself with his head in the toilet before sleep had even faded from his eyes. And funnily enough, he hadn't even gotten drunk the night before. Joe had refused to give to give him anything except a Coke, saying that he wasn't going to help Alex down the road of alcoholism.

Alex fell onto a gurney in the interns' hallway. Pulling out his cell phone with a sigh, he stared at the small message indicating that he had missed twelve calls. He knew they were all from his mother, but he just couldn't bring himself to pick up the phone. It would take an idiot to not know his mother was a wreck and he knew he'd help her none. He shoved the phone back onto his belt.

Lying back against the pillows, Alex's eyes drifted shut and he felt the world drift away as he slipped into the comfortable darkness that came with sleep.

---

"Dr. Cohen to Pediatrics. Dr. Cohen to Pediatrics."

Reality slowly returned to Alex as the sound of the intercom filled his ears. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, he turned to the side. His eyes fell on a bagel sitting comfortably in tinfoil on the bed. Sitting up, he brought the bagel with him, staring at it for a moment before taking a tentative bite. He'd barely eaten since his mother's first phone call.

Trekking down the hall with the bagel hanging from his mouth, Alex stiffened for a moment as he felt a pair of eyes burning into his back. He turned to his right sharply, catching the eyes of George O'Malley. He glared at the shorter intern, swallowing the rest of what was in his mouth. "Something you wanna say, O'Malley?"

George snapped straight, shaking his head quickly. "No. Nothing at all."

Alex rolled his eyes. "Freak." He stuffed the bagel back into his mouth, disappearing down the hall.

---

Two days later and Alex was still trying to figure out what to say to his mother. He had left a short message telling her he needed a couple days to think and get over the shock; and—lucky him—today was his second of the couple days. He had to call his mother today and after 'hi', he had absolutely nothing.

He dragged his feet in the direction of the locker room, rain dripping from his soaked hair. Today was just going to suck for him, wasn't it? He had to call his mom today, it was pouring, and his umbrella was still at Izzie's. He'd never had a chance to grab it after the Olivia fiasco.

Alex pushed the door to the locker room open, silently wondering why the other interns were staring at him strangely. He raised an eyebrow slightly, turning to open his locker. His other eyebrow shot up.

Hanging securely onto his locker was a cup of chocolate pudding, with a plastic spoon tied tightly to the red ribbon that kept the entire thing from crashing to the ground.

Alex untied it carefully, putting it into his locker once he'd opened it. Pulling off his sopping wet shirt, he tossed it into a plastic bag and grabbed a towel. He quickly dried his damp and freezing skin, watching from the corner of his eye as his fellow interns lost interest in the gift. He had no idea who had left it for him, but his best guess was the person who left the bagel.

He shook his head, slamming his locker shut as he joined the group for assignments.

"Karev, you're on rectal exams."

Oh, yeah. Today was _definitely_ going to suck.

---

Twelve hours and sixteen rectal exams later, Alex slammed the door of the on-call room shut behind him before he fell onto the bottom bunk. He was completely exhausted, his mind reeling. Burrowing his face into the old pillow, he closed his eyes and prayed he could get even an hour of sleep.

He didn't get his wish. Sleep was one wish that would not be granted and as Alex lay on the bed, his eyes refusing to open, a small sound reached his ears.

Someone was coming in.

Alex fell back into his old skill of faking slumber, his breath evening out. He could feel someone standing above him, their eyes burning into his face. He resisted the urge to squirm. Alex heard clothes wrinkling and shifting as the person bent forward and the faintest scent of coffee hit his nostrils.

Then came the pain.

Alex's eyes shot open and he sprang into a sitting position, his chest and neck feeling as if they were on fire. He desperately batted his hand at the fabric for a moment before snapping to look at the intruder. "What the hell, O'Malley?!"

George stood straight, the now empty styrofoam cup clutched to his chest. He stared at Alex with a mix of fear and self hatred. "Sorry…I didn't…I mean, it was…"

"It was what?!" Alex snapped.

George bit his cheek. "An accident," he answered softly.

Alex snorted. "An accident. Of course. Only you can fuck up a cup of coffee."

George glared at Alex with a newfound confidence. "I was trying to help," he snapped. "You looked tired."

"I looked tired? That's because I am!" Alex stood from the bed, towering over George. "In this one fucking week, my life has gone to hell! Right when I think I have things going for me, it all does a one-eighty. I've completely screwed things up with Izzie. You think I don't know that, because I do. Screwing Olivia was a mistake, I know that." He exhaled harshly. "Oh, and here's the icing on the fucking cake. My mother, the only person who's been there for me from the start has cancer. She's fucking dying and can I do anything? No! I'm supposed to be a doctor and I can't even save my own mother."

George stared at Alex sadly. "Alex, you're not a miracle worker."

Alex glared at George, his eyes filling with angry tears. He still hadn't really cried about his mother's situation and now as he stood in the cramped space, yelling at George, Alex could feel his emotions going out of control. He didn't want to cry. Not in front of George O'Malley, but it looked like that was just another wish that wouldn't be granted for him.

George laid a hand on Alex's shoulder, hoping to comfort the other man, but Alex only slapped it away and glared harder. "You think I don't know that?" he snapped. Alex's eyes glistened and as he blinked, a single tear slipped past his curled lashes and fell down his face. He shook his head. "You know what's even worse?" he asked bitterly. He shook his head, a hollow laugh escaping his lips. "I can't even put it into words."

Alex looked at George, his eyes meeting George's pity filled ones. It was like he was on autopilot. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest as he grabbed George's arm with his left hand, his right secure on the back of the other man's neck. Their lips crushed together and as Alex stood there, another tear slipping past his eye and falling onto George's face, George stood completely still.

Alex pushed George away, wiping the tear streaks away. He opened and closed his mouth a couple times before shaking his head and rushing from the room.

Left in the darkness, George raised his hand to his mouth, fingers gently brushing his lips. "He kissed me," he whispered.

---

Alex rushed down the halls, his destination: the locker room. He ignored the strange looks he got from the people he passed, knowing he must look like a mess. His scrubs were completely soaked with coffee and his face was red, eyes puffy.

_What the hell was I thinking? _Alex thought angrily. _I told him about Mom. He didn't need to know about that! _He shook his head, storming into the locker room. _I fucking kissed him! I kissed George fucking O'Malley. _Alex threw his locker open, grabbing a new set of scrubs. _I've lost it. I've finally lost it. What sane guy would kiss him? No. Not me. Temporary insanity. That's it. Wouldn't have kissed him otherwise._

Now dressed in a pair of clean scrubs, Alex's head fell into his hands. _What am I doing? My mom's dying and I'm kissing O'Malley in an on-call room. _He let out a shuddering breath. _I said I wasn't going to kiss him. I'm not supposed to feel like this. He's the hobbit. Fetus. Bambi. That's all he is. Nothing more._

Alex sighed. _He can't be._

---

The night hadn't been merciful to Alex. When his shift had ended he hadn't even bothered going to Joe's and had instead walked straight home, fiddling with his phone the whole way. Once inside the warm confines of his apartment, he'd realized that he'd forgotten to turn off the heat before leaving and silently cursed himself for jacking up his gas bill. He'd sunk into the old armchair in the corner of his living room and had—with trembling fingers—called his mother.

_"Mom?"_

_"Hi, baby."_

That had been all they'd said; a solemn greeting followed by a comforting silence. They both knew there were no real words. Apologizes wouldn't change his mother's condition and nor would tears. So they'd sat there, quietly comforting the other, knowing that the silence was enough for both of them.

Alex walked into the locker room silently, keeping his eyes trained to the floor. He absolutely refused to look up, knowing that—with his luck—the first thing he'd see would be George O'Malley.

"You're late, Karev," Bailey said, annoyed.

"Sorry," Alex muttered. He'd been up most of the night, just listening to his mother's breathing and knowing that soon he'd never be able to hear anything as simple as his mother's breathing again. He mentally slapped himself. _God, how cynical can I get?_

He changed quickly, jogging out of the locker room and falling into step beside Meredith.

"You okay?" she whispered. "You seem off."

Alex gave a small nod, whispering back, "I'm fine. Just woke up late." He knew they were kinda-sorta friends and even though he was grateful to have someone who was worried about him, he wasn't going to risk Izzie seeing them. Izzie had been getting angry at anyone who spoke to him and he wasn't about to instigate a fight between Meredith and her. It wasn't worth it.

Meredith looked at him uncertainly before sighing and facing front as she followed the other interns into Room 619.

Alex stood between Meredith and Cristina, listening as Dr. Shepherd asked George for the patient's stats.

"Jacob Reese, age sixty-three, brought in from Saint Mary's Nursing Home. He's suffering from early on-set Alzheimer's and was brought in after an asthma attack that resulted in his bronchial tubes closing," George reported. "His vitals have been improving and his release is planned for tomorrow barring any complications."

Derek nodded approvingly. "Good job, O'Malley." He turned to the patient, giving a small smile. "Doing good, Mr. Reese."

Jacob Reese nodded slightly, not really understanding any of the medical mumbo-jumbo. After all, what did they expect from a 20 year old plumber?

"Karev, you're going to work with Mr. Reese today," Bailey said.

George's head snapped up. "What? But-"

"You're on scut today. Call it punishment for slacking off in the on-call room."

Alex cringed. _Yup, just another reason for him to hate me._

Bailey turned, ushering the remaining interns out.

Alex stood at the end of Jacob's bed, shifting from foot to foot for a moment before taking his stethoscope from his pocket. "Okay, Mr. Reese, I just need to do a quick check-up. Could you breathe for me?"

---

Two hours later found Alex returning to Jacob Reese's room after a consult with Dr. Bailey. Jacob had complained about his bladder and after an examination, they'd found that his bladder was failing and that meant he'd need a catheter.

And Alex would be the one to insert it.

"Lucky me," Alex muttered, grabbing a pair of rubber gloves from behind the main desk. He looked up for a moment, turning his gaze the second his eyes fell on George. _Why me?_

"Uh, Alex-"

"Can you pass me the pen?" Alex asked the nurse beside George. He _really_ didn't need to hear what George had to say. It was bad enough that he had to shove a tube up a guy's penis. Quickly scrawling down the procedure that he was about to perform on Jacob's chart, he dropped the pen back onto the desk.

"Alex-"

"Catheter tools are in the supply room, right?" Alex asked, interrupting George again.

The nurse at the desk nodded, trying to hide her surprise that the man speaking to her was Alex Karev. He was usually so rude.

Alex nodded, quickly ducking into the supply room beside the desk and gathering the materials. He carried them past the desk and George, keeping his eyes trained on the door to Jacob's room. Alex could feel George eyes on his back as he reentered Jacob's room, trying his best to ignore it. It was kind of unsettling. He squirmed slightly. _Okay, shutting the door now. It's getting creepy._

"Okay, Mr. Reese," Alex began, hearing the door click shut behind him, "the examination showed us that your bladder is failing. To ease the problem, "I'm going to be inserting a catheter into you penis-"

"You're going to _what_? What the hell would that do?"

Alex cleared his throat. "At the end of the tube will be a bag-"

"I'm going to be peeing into a bag? I'm twenty years old! That's not going to impress the ladies!" Jacob exclaimed, scowling.

Alex withheld a sigh, remembering that he needed to humor the patient. He forced a smile onto his face. "Really?" He asked, mocking shock. "From what I've heard, they're getting pretty popular."

Jacob looked at Alex. "Really?"

Alex nodded. "Oh, yeah."

Jacob paused before nodded. "Okay," he said. "But if it hurts, I'll kick your ass."

Alex nodded again, withholding a yawn. He wasn't really nervous, because really, what could a sixty-three year old guy do?

Alex snapped the gloves onto his hands, checking once more to make sure he had all of his supplies before pulling the blankets to Jacob's feet and the hospital gown to his waist. Continuing with the grueling activity, Alex brought the tip of the tube to the appointed spot and carefully pushed the object up.

Alex's head turned a mere inch as he bit back a yawn, but that was enough to set it off. His cheek hit his shoulder, shifting the limb and his hand shifted suddenly.

"OW!" Jacob exclaimed. "What the hell are you trying to do?! Castrate me?!" He kicked Alex in the chest angrily, not noticing the tube get ripped out of him in the process.

Alex stumbled back, coughing as the air was knocked out of him. He breathed deeply, sputtering and clearing his throat.

Jacob stood from his bed with a speed that Alex hadn't expected out of the old man. He stalked forward, shoving Alex in the chest.

Alex fell back, crashing into the rolling table behind him. Crap. What was this guy in his past? A freaking weightlifter? He was strong. _I am not going to get my ass kicked by a guy that's old enough to be my grandfather._

Jacob's fist connected with the side of Alex's head.

---

Still staring at the door from behind the desk, George jumped slightly when a crash reached his ears. He glanced at the nurse beside him questioningly as he shrugged. He walked around the desk, going straight for Room 619. George pushed the door open, eyes widening instantly. "Hey!" he exclaimed. He turned to the nurse. "Get me some help." He rushed into the room, instantly moving to Jacob.

He tried to pull the older man away from Alex—who he'd backed into a corner—and tried to push Jacob onto the bed and into the restraints. It was proving to be no use. The man was angry and strong.

Derek rushed into the room adding his strength to the struggle. With the combined strength, they forced Jacob into the restraints and Derek nodded to the frightened nurse at the doorway, silently telling her to hand him the sedative.

Seeing that his peers had it under control, George hurried over to Alex. The taller intern was still slumped in the corner of the room, dabbing at his bleeding nose. "Are you-"

"I'm fine," Alex muttered. "What is that guy on? Steroids?"

Derek approached the two. "You okay, Karev?"

Alex nodded. "Fine. He just surprised me."

Derek looked at Alex uncertainly as the younger man squinted and shook his head. "How's the head?"

"Sore," Alex grumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

George looked at him, worried.

"O'Malley, hand me your flashlight," Derek ordered, holding his hand out.

Understanding that Derek wanted to check Alex for a concussion, George quickly pulled it from his pocket and handed it over.

"Look at me," Derek told Alex, turning on the flashlight. "Okay, follow my-"

"I know the procedure," Alex said, annoyed. Nonetheless, he followed the instructions.

Derek switched the flashlight off a minute later, satisfied. "You're fine. No concussion." He handed the flashlight back to George. "O'Malley, help him get cleaned up."

Alex's head snapped up. "I'm fine."

"And I know that. But I'm telling him to help you get cleaned up," Derek said. "O'Malley, after he's cleaned up, check to make sure his nose isn't broken."

George nodded.

Alex grunted, rising to his feet, George right behind him. He dabbed at his nose again, walking out.

---

George rushed after Alex, following him into the locker room and into the bathroom. "Alex, hold on!"

Alex ignored him, turning the water on and soaking a paper towel. He gently wiped at the blood smear on the bridge of his nose, instantly cursing.

George stepped forward. "Let me help." He took the paper towel from Alex's hand, carefully wiping around the other man's nose.

"I'm fine," Alex insisted, turning his head. "You don't need to be here."

"I want to be," George replied softly.

Alex dropped his gaze to the floor. "Why?"

George took Alex's chin in his hand, forcing Alex to meet his eyes. He didn't say a word as he leant forward, skillfully avoiding Alex's nose—just to be safe—and placed a soft kiss on Alex's lips.

Alex pulled away a moment later. "What? But after…"

George smiled, chuckling softly. "Well, maybe if you had given me a chance to respond."

Alex blushed slightly. "My bad."

George laughed, kissing him again.

The End.

Anime Girl23: Okay, that's it. For those of you who are fans of the pairing, thanks for reading. For those who aren't, thanks for giving it a try and please don't flame me.

Alex: Yes, please don't. The flames depress her and that just means she tortures me more.

Anime Girl23: Oh, get over it. Anyway, please leave positive reviews!

Until next time!


End file.
